Dyskusja:Mieszkańcy Mroku
Toa Kapura - Jest już część 2. Niech ktoś przetłymaczy część 3 : Toa Iruini dove for cover, barely dodging Toa Hewkii’s chain. Not far away, Norik was locked in a stalemate with Jaller, while Bomonga was having a hard time even finding the stealthy Nuparu. All in all, it was not one of the Toa Hagah’s better days. They had hoped that their return to Metru Nui – the city they helped save when they were Rahaga – would be a joyous one. Instead, they were here on a mission from a shadowy organization called the Order of Mata Nui. Their goal: track down the missing Makuta Teridax before he could execute the final stages of his Plan. Unfortunately, that was not as easy as it sounded (and it didn’t sound that easy). They had been saddled with a mutated Piraka, Zaktan, they had to carry around in a water-filled sphere. His information was that Teridax would be heading to an inaccessible spot below the Metru Nui Coliseum. As antidermis, he could slip through cracks too small even for Norik to make through with his Mask of Shrinking. The only way to follow him would be to shatter the foundation of the Coliseum, which would bring the structure down. Needless to say, popping in and saying, "We’re here to wreck your most important building" had not sparked joy in the Toa Mahri. Given Takanuva’s recent unexplained disappearance, they were on edge to start with. This just set them off. Hewkii swung his chain again. This time Iruini grabbed it in mid-air and yanked the Toa of Stone forward. At the last moment, Iruini sidestepped, letting his opponent slam into a rock wall. "Stone, meet stone," muttered Iruini. "Now will you listen?" Toa Kualus had teamed with Bomonga in an effort to pin down Nuparu, whose Mask of Stealth made him almost impossible to spot. A hastily created snowstorm revealed the Toa Mahri of Earth, but finding him and stopping him were two different things. Sixty feet in height just made Bomonga an easier target and a barrage of earth kept him off-balance. Kualus frowned. He remembered these Mahri when they were Matoran villagers. He understood their suspicion and hostility, given the circumstances, but if this kept up, someone was going to get hurt. This called for drastic measures. Summoning the power of his Mask of Rahi Control, he touched the mind of a massive Rahi dwelling in the Archives not far below. In response, a huge claw smashed its way through the pavement and grabbed Nuparu. "Let him go!" shouted Toa Hahli, blasting Kualus with a powerful jet of water. Even as he staggered from the impact, Kualus realized what was about to happen. The creature had been roused by his mask power, but his concentration was now broken. The Rahi was no longer under his control. It erupted from below ground in a shower of rock and earth. Well over 60 feet high, it scanned the battlefield with its three heads. Muted light from the sunholes reflected off its brown scales as it spread its batlike wings. Its cry of triumph shattered crystal structures as far away as Ko-Metru. The word "Toa" means "hero" in Matoran. And one of the characteristics of a hero is the ability to put aside personal feelings in a crisis. Thus it was that the Mahri and the Hagah forgot their fight in the face of this monstrosity from below. Still reeling from Hahli’s blow, Kualus could not reassert control. But Jaller and Norik had already discovered the beast feared fire, and their twin blasts drove it back toward the barren plains of Po-Metru. The creature wasn’t about to go quietly. It hurled Nuparu through the sky at deadly speed. Hewkii whirled and used his Mask of Gravity as he never had before, applying just enough power to slow the Toa of Earth without ripping him apart. Bomonga, still at his maximum size, landed a rain of blows on the Rahi. He might as well have been a Toa of Water summoning a light spring rain for all the good it did. Now it was Kongu and Iruini’s turn, as they combined their air power with the powers of the Toa of Fire to create a swirling tornado of flame. The Rahi was directly in the eye of the storm, which was so hot it melted nearby mountains into slag. It roared and attempted to fly out of the trap, but its wings were already blazing. Finally, overcome by the heat, it toppled over. The impact shook the ground for kios around. Eleven weary Toa stood around the unconscious beast. Already, Onu-Matoran would be on their way to help prepare the creature for its return to the Archives. Po-Metru was a disaster area, the ground scorched and burned. Not far away, Po-Matoran labored to put out fires in their villages, aided by Hahli and Gaaki. Only the fact that this area of the metru was sparsely populated had kept this from being a true cataclysm. Norik glanced at Jaller. "We either need to stop fighting," he said, "or find someplace uninhabited to settle things. Otherwise, Matoran are going to get killed – and neither of us wants that." "What do you think will happen if you destroy the Coliseum?" said Jaller. “We’re not trying to hurt anyone,” said Pouks. “We’re trying to save them.” "Yes, and we’re all idiots," added Iruini. "We have almost a dozen Toa here … we should be able to figure out how to do what we have to and keep the building intact." "Just what is it you have to do?" asked Jaller. "Why are you here?" "Listen to me," said Norik. "The Toa Nuva are in the core of the universe right now, fighting for the Great Spirit. But the true mysteries, the true secrets … all the hidden knowledge about this cosmos and its workings aren’t there. They are somewhere beneath your feet, in a place no Toa, Matoran, Turaga has ever been. Right now, we think Makuta has reached that place – and if we’re right, then it may already be too late for us all." It took hours of planning, more to convince the Turaga the Toa hadn’t all lost their minds, and another half a day on top of that to complete the work needed. When they were ready, Jaller, Norik, Pouks and Nuparu used their powers to crack the foundation and create a tunnel where none had been before. Outside, Hewkii’s gravity power, Kualus’ ice power, and Bomonga’s vast strength struggled to keep the building intact. Once the tunnel was in place, Hahli and Gaaki used their water power to cool down the walls. Iruini and Kongu watched over Zaktan, with Kongu more than ready to send the Piraka’s glass case hurtling into the air at the first wrong word. The hardest part came last. Bomonga and Kualus had to let go of the Coliseum to join the others as they prepared to venture into the unknown. That left Hewkii supporting the vast structure alone. "My team will go with you," said Jaller to Norik. "No," the leader of the Toa Hagah responded. "If we fail … if Teridax escapes … you may be the last hope to stop him. We will go, and Pouks and I will seal the tunnel behind us. Hurry, Hewkii cannot last long." Jaller wanted to argue, but Norik was right – the Toa of Stone was on the verge of collapse. He watched as the Toa Hagah disappeared below ground. A moment later, the powers of Stone and Fire resealed the entrance. He signaled to Hewkii, who slowly, slowly, eased back on his mask power to lower the Coliseum back to the ground. Then the Toa of Stone passed out. "He’ll be all right," said Hahli, after checking on their fallen friend. "But I still think we should have gone along. They may be facing great danger." "I know," said the Toa of Fire. "I kept thinking as I watched Pouks and Norik closing the tunnel behind them … I have never seen anyone seal their own tomb before." No i jest czwórka! Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. krzyk-Toa Hagah spotkają 2 postacie z 2009 roku (martwe)(wiem z bio-page). Tahu mistika 2008 - Gdzie to jest? Patrzyłem tam i nie znalazłem. W czwórce powraca Takadox --Misiek 17:41, 22 paź 2008 (UTC) Właśnie coś mi do głowy przyszło. Chirox, (a raczej Misiek) jak mieszkasz w Irlandii to weź się wykaż angielskim i to przetłumacz! Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Saturas- Jest piątka Użytkownik:Krzyk-Nie umiem tłumaczyć The three Toa Mahri departed by ship within the hour. Kongu and Hewkii watched them go, then spent some time agreeing on how best to split up their patrols of the city. Once that was done, they started back for the Coliseum. Neither one noticed a cloud of crystal shards coalescing behind them into the form of their mysterious visitor. And once her shield struck them, knocking them both unconscious, they noticed nothing at all. ---- The trip to Artidax was long, but uneventful. Nuparu kept a careful watch out for Visorak, but saw none the first few days. As they got closer to the island, he would catch a glimpse of the spiders on the shores of islands that they passed. If their visitor was correct, the entire horde would be in pursuit of them now. The first thing Jaller noticed when they reached the island was a set of recent tracks. A number of older ones had been partially obscured by the actions of wind and tide, but these looked like they had been just made. Nearby, various bits of wood floated in the water, apparently the wreckage of a ship or boat. “Well, someone’s been here,” he said. “And still is.” The voice belonged to a tall, blue biped, monstrous in appearance, wearing a water-filled helmet on his head. He held a crude stone dagger in his hand. “Takadox!” said Jaller, in surprise. He and his team had fought Takadox, along with the other Barraki, in the Pit. “How did you escape? And where are your friends? Talk, you miserable insect.” “I ‘escaped,’ as you put it, out of a desire to do my bit for Mata Nui,” Takadox answered, with a cold smile. “As for my fellow former rulers, they are no doubt rotting in cells by now, where they belong. But what brings you to this garden spot of the universe?” “They do,” said Nuparu, pointing toward the ocean. It had become a sea of Boggarak, skating across the water’s surface, heading for the island. Behind them, floating on pieces of flotsam and jetsam of all types, were thousands more Visorak. All of them were coming right for Artidax. “They’re after us,” Jaller said to Takadox. “But, don’t worry, we won’t be staying long … of course, they will be.” “The entire horde?” said Takadox. “You’re carrying the Heart of the Visorak … I’ve heard of it, though never seen it, of course. And you’re leading them here … that explains a great deal.” “Talk straight, Takadox,” said Hahli. “Or we’ll leave you here as company for the spiders.” “Not at all a bad idea,” said Takadox. Summoning all his willpower, he focused his gaze first on Hahli, then on Jaller. When Nuparu tried to shield his eyes, his two allies grabbed him and forced him to meet Takadox’s stare. In moments, all three were in a hypnotic trance. “That is more like it,” said the Barraki. “A short time ago, two strange beings appeared on the beach in a flash of light. They did not notice me, and I chose to follow and watch. I saw them mounting something on the slope of the largest volcano on the island … and even I could tell what it was for: they were planning to trigger an eruption. And when it happens, this island and everything on it will be ashes. “They disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving me with no way to escape the disaster .,. until you arrived. Now I will take your boat and leave this rock – again – while you three stand nice and still, waiting for the end. If you’re lucky … very lucky … that volcano will explode before the Visorak get their pincers on you.” Chuckling, Takadox climbed on board the Toa’s boat. Raising the anchor and adjusting the sail, he started it moving away from the coastline of Artidax. Behind him, the three Toa Mahri stood like statues, helpless to stop his departure. And as Takadox’s ship vanished over the horizon, and the volcano moved closer and closer to eruption, the first Visorak set their claws on the sands of the island To dalsza część 4 5: Toa Norik moved carefully through a narrow passage below the Coliseum of Metru Nui. Behind him, the other Toa Hagah walked single-file, eyes and ears alert for any threat. All of them knew they were in uncharted territory – going somewhere no Toa, Matoran, Turaga, or other intelligent native of this universe had ever gone before. Well, that was not completely true. If what the Order of Mata Nui suspected was true, Makuta Teridax had traveled this route not long ago. Of course, that information came from an evil Piraka, Zaktan, who was now traveling along with the Toa Hagah. His recent mutation into a sea creature meant Zaktan had to be carried by Kualus in a water-filled globe. “This reminds me of the Archives,” Toa Iruini whispered. After a pause he added, “I pretty much hated that place too.” “You have to admit, though, Teridax fits right in here,” said Pouks. “Dark, dank, the kind of place only a stone rat could love.” “We’re not looking for a new home,” snapped Norik. “Focus on the job.” “That’s right, fight among yourselves,” hissed Zaktan. “You Toa are all alike – all mewling idiots.” “Well, not all alike,” Kualus chuckled. “I, for one, am much clumsier than the average Toa. In fact, I feel your globe slipping from my fingers even as we speak. Certainly hope I don’t drop it.” Zaktan cursed. Kualus responded by dropping the globe for an instant, then catching it again. “Whoops. There I go again,” said the Toa. Up ahead, Norik had come to a stop. Using a small portion of his flame power, he was illuminating one of the walls of the tunnel. On it was a series of inscriptions, apparently very ancient in origin. “Is that Matoran? It doesn’t look like it,” said Norik. “I don’t recognize the language.” “Let me see,” said Bomonga. Being something of a master of the underground, Bomonga had seen more than his share of old inscriptions. “It’s not Matoran, I don’t think … maybe some kind of root language. I can make out a little of it … not much … I think it’s some kind of record.” “A record of what?” asked Gaaki. Bomonga stared at the writing for a while before answering, “I can’t tell. All I can make out is a name … not sure if it’s a person or a place … ‘Bara Magna.’” No one said anything as they searched their memories for that name. After a few moments, all realized they had never heard it before. If it was somewhere in the universe they knew, then it must have been in an unexplored region. “Does it say anything about how to stuff a Makuta into his armor and then flush it away?” asked Iruini. “I wish,” muttered Bomonga. “All right, let’s keep going,” said Norik. “Zaktan, how much farther do you think it is?” “I don’t know,” snapped the Piraka. “I haven’t been here either. I just know that the inscriptions I read hinted that this was where the Makuta had to come. I’m not sure he even knew for sure what was down here, or that ‘here’ actually existed – I think he was guessing.” “Nothing worse than a Makuta who’s a good guesser,” mumbled Iruini. “I expected this trip to be more … dangerous,” said Pouks. “From the way Gaaki was talking when we left … about it being a place of death, and all that … I expected loads of traps and nasty Rahi. So far, this is a stroll through Metru Nui.” The tunnel was suddenly filled with a low hum, which grew louder by the moment. Too late, Iruini cried out, “Out! Everybody out!” The next instant, he was slammed against the wall, followed by the other Toa Hagah. It was only by sheer luck that Kualus was able to twist his body so that Zaktan’s globe did not get smashed to pieces by the impact. Now all six Toa Hagah were trapped, pinned to the wall by a powerful magnetic force. Norik immediately called on his power of fire, but the tunnel was fireproof. Each of the others tried their powers in turn, only to find that the wall was somehow impervious to their elemental energies. “Makuta?” asked Iruini. “I don’t think so,” Norik answered. “He’s not this subtle. I think this is one of those traps Pouks was so relieved we missed out on.” “Well, it could be worse,” said Kualus. “I mean, given time, I’m sure we can figure a way to get free.” “Why do I think time is the last thing we’ll be given?” said Bomonga. “Do you smell that?” They all did. It was a hot, metallic scent that wafted from the tunnel up ahead. They all knew what it was, but Norik was the first to speak it aloud. “It’s molten protodermis,” he said quietly. “And it’s headed this way.” Kilek321-jest siódemka. Saturas- Jest ósemka! Jest dziewiąta,ale ostatnia część!!!-Tyzoon A co z Toa Hagah?Zostali w Mata Nui'm?Panrahk17 17:14, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Nie. Wyszli razem z innymi Toa, to chyba logiczne -.- --DARNOK 2 17:16, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) A Helryx przecierz została.Brutaka i Axon oraz Ketongu zniknęli to znaczy zostali wysłani gdzies dalego?O i co z ich umysłem?Panrahk17 17:18, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Przeczytaj Rządy Cieni, tam jest kontynuacja tych wydażeń Vezok999 17:47, maj 20, 2010 (UTC)